Whispering Wings
by FoxDemonYouko590
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I decided to stop writing this...I as the writer think it is horrible and amateur...Thanks for the reviews though.
1. Default Chapter

My very first story as the name FoxDemonYouko590…..YAY!!!!

VAMPIRE STORY be warned…..and SLASH!!!

Draco vampire that needs his mates blood to survive after age 16

Harry Draco's mate, but doesn't know it yet…

Chapter 1

"Son! You have to calm down in order for your wings to grow out properly." Lucius yelled at Draco causing to flinch at his fathers' harsh tone.

Yup. Draco Lucius Malfoy is a vampire. Starting at age 16 he has to grow fangs, ears, wings, and long nails.

"Father i-it hu-urts so bad!" Draco said trying to suppress his uncontrollable sobs.

Draco's head was laid on his mothers' lap; she was trying to comfort her son as much as she could but not doing a good job.

"Draco, honey, you have to calm down. Look your teeth are already going fangs and your wings-oh your wings are so beautiful so far. Silver and green, your favorite colors." Narcissa said

"Alright mother I'll try." The Slytherin prince said laying his arms on his mother's stomach, almost in a cat-like manor.

Later on

When the process was over Draco had long, blonde hair down to his neck, dark green wings that shone in the moonlight and fangs that could hurt anything in its way.

"Oh my Draco, your gorgeous…absolutely smashing." Narcissa said in her clear English accent.

"Mother, I'm not normal." Malfoy stated wearily "You are for a Malfoy." his mom said

"But I'm a wizard and a vampire." "Draco, I need to tell you something important. I'm sorry to tell you this, but you need to find a mate…right away." Mrs. Malfoy explained

"Why?" "Because that's who you have to get blood from, someone who will willing to give you their blood. And you can't stay in sunlight or go on Holy grounds. If you do you will either be burnt severely or die. You need to be careful." she said

"How do I know who is my mate?" Draco asked intently

"You will know when you look into his/her eyes!" " You mean it could be a guy?" he asked hopefully(A/N: If you didn't figure it out Draco is gay.)

"Of course, it could be. I know that you are who you are and I support your sexuality.

"I love you, ma." Draco said

End chapter 1

I like this story. It's better than my other ones.

I'll have an update in about a week or so!!!

Ja ne

FoxDemonYouko590


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all of your reviews….I would like to thank:

**SomethingCorporate**: Thank you for the story to read. It's really long so I've read like half of it. I will explain the whole Harry/Draco sunlight later in the story. Thank you for reviewing

**lita-2003**: Thank you!!! And of course Draco's going to be the dominant one

**Sohalia Talitha**: I'm continuing….I'm so glad you're day brightened

**Dyan**: I am continuing….I hope I made you happy!!!!

**CharmedMillie**: Thanks, glad you liked it

**KaylaisEvenstar**: I hope it's good...but you have to tell me!!)

**Rebecca**: I am trying to make the chapters longer trust me!!

**Yana5**: Well, here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing

**HecateDeMort**: Of course you can get more!!

If anyone has any questions e-mail me at or 

Whispering Wings

Chapter 2

Platform 9 ¾

"I wonder what's going to happen this year." Hermione asked

"Hopefully, no one gets hurts." Ron said doubtfully, making Harry start to tremble.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to remind you." Ron said knowing he said the wrong thing 'Poor Harry Cedric died than Sirius.'

"No...It's alright. I'm fine." Harry said plucking at his lip ring. (A/N: drool!!)

To say Harry was his normal, save the day hero look would be a definite understatement. He has grown from 5, 6' to 5, 11' over the summer, has accumulated many body piercing including a lip ring, eyebrow ring, nose ring, nipple ring, and many ear rings on both ears. (A/N: Draco: Somebody please get her a drool bucket, it is all over the place.) Or in other words 'Goth, punk, rock' or anything to do with the color black.

"Is that Malfoy?" Hermione asked causing Harry and Ron to look by the door of the train.

Draco still had his long hair, but he was covered by a black cloth.

"I wonder why he is wearing that thing?" Harry thought aloud

Harry tried to listen in on the conversation and caught some of it.

"…and make sure Professor Snape brew and give you the potion and let your wings out at night." Mrs. Malfoy said

"Ok, mother…Father I'll see you both at Christmas Time." Draco said

'Wings?? What kind of wings?' Harry thought "Dra, wait up!!" Harry yelled (A/n: Draco Harry& Co. are friends.)

"Hi Harry… come on I will explain everything on the train." he said

On the Train

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all trying to comprehend what Draco was saying. "Please repeat that I didn't quite understand that." Ron said as dense as ever

"I'm a vampire, but I need to find a mate to get blood to survive." Draco said for the second time

"I know this might be personal, but do you have wings? And can I see them?" Harry asked curious to see what other beauty Draco had. (A/N: Harry likes Draco.)

"Of course I do and sure you can." Draco said

Draco concentrated on the opening of his back and his wings opened slowly with feathers flying everywhere. Black, green, silver, and navy shone in the dim light of the train and the moon.

"Draco, their beautiful." Hermione said "Yeah, but they still are old bat wings. I bet their ugly." Draco said "They are not ugly. They're like angels wings, they're beautiful." Harry said embarrassed

"Thanks. Harry could I talk to you alone." he asked "Sure, why?"

"I need to tell you something really important." "Ok. Let's go."

I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it longer and have more plot.

Adexyuu,

FoxDemonYouko590


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! Finally able to update this story. I hope all of my reviewers will continue to read it…

**HecateDeMort: **Well this is more. Sorry for the long wai**t**

**Lita-2003: **I know! I love a gothic Harry too. And he is so hot…drools

**CharmedMilliE:** Thanks for your review, but I don't think it's the best ever…I have read a lot better.

**Yana5: **Well I'm glad you reviewed and told me. I hope you continue to read this even if Harry has all those piercing.

**SomethingCorporate: **Well Lucius actually approves of their friendship because he wants Draco to become closer to Harry because they are mates. Keep reviewing!

**lightningbook: **Sorry it took so long to post. I will try my best to do it sooner!

Whispering Wings

Chapter 3

" Ok, what is it that you need to tell me?" Harry asked politely, wondering what is so important.

" Well, I don't know how to say it, but I'm gay" Draco bent his head down, ashamed. "Really? I'm happy for you! Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry asked, hoping Draco didn't.

" You're not scared of me? I'm gay and you don't care." "Why would I be scared be scared of you. And I do care…because I am gay too and I like you, Draco…"

" You do!" Draco pounced on Harry and kissed him hard on the lips. " I like you, too." Draco whispered in his ear. " Well I am glad." Harry responded closing the gap between them again.

"And yes I do have a boyfriend," he answered making Harry widen his eyes, "you of course. I love you Harry. I won't let anyone hurt you, not even Voldemort."

" You said his name!" Harry said surprised "Remember fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." quoting Hermione from five years ago.

" Right you are." " Let's go back, those two must be worried about us." Draco said giving

Harry one more quick kiss on the lips.

Train Compartment

" Ron!NO! That's Crookshanks you're turning into a goblet and you won't be able to change her back!" 'Mione screamed while Harry and Draco walked in scaring them. (H and D)

" But, I can change her back. Oh, glad to see your back Harry." Ron said noticing the two, but only saying Harry's name " Yeah, well I-we have something to tell you." Harry said nervously " What is it? You too finally kiss?" Hermione said emphasizing finally. Harry and Draco blinked, once, twice, and then three times.

" How did you know? I mean yes now we're boyfriends but how did you notice?" Draco said " Well…you two are obviously standing too close, and you are both smirking like maniacs." she explained, her smartness showing.

" Well are you two ok with that? Not that we would break up or anything for you, of course. Ron are you ok?" Harry asked

" No I am not all right with it. I'm very mad that you didn't tell me earlier, but in reality I am perfectly fine with it because I am gay too and I have a boyfriend." he said shyly

" Really? I'm so glad! Who is your lucky man?" Draco said raising his eyebrow

" Well I was going to tell you anyway. It's Neville. We've been going out for two years…" " Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Hermione screeched

Draco sat down in Harry's lap and started nibbling at his neck. " Ummm…excuse me but this is a public place!" a waitress walking by with the trolley said " Sorry, NOT!" Draco said smirking " Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I'm so sorry. I'll leave now." " Yeah, you better."

" Dra, you didn't have to be so mean." Harry said pulling Draco's lips to his. " Yes I did. She told me to stop kissing my mate and no one ever tells me what to do when it comes to my mate. NO ONE!" Dracos' eyes glowed red with anger and fury.

" Baby, c'mon, calm down." Harry said trying to calm his beloved down. Harry must of done something because Draco turned back to normal.

" Harry you have to promise me that when I get like that **_you _**have to calm me down and only you. Ok? Vampires will only listen to their mate." Draco explained "Ok…I will honey, don't worry." Harry answered a little scared….

Well that is it for chapter 3. I hope y'all like it…

Ja ne

FoxDemonYouko590

If you ever want to talk to me:

AIM- gravitation590


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that many people do not like this story but I'm planning to redo it soon. Sorry I have not updated lately but I've had a couple of tragedies lately. The next chapter will be up soon and then I will redo so I can try to get the flamers to like it. Sorry my abilities weren't liked by all and I take your advice to heart.


	5. Chapter 5

FoxDemonYouko590: Well I'm back and good as new…hopefully…Umm well you see…I kinda lost the papers to this stories after I cleaned my locker out and school ended…like 2 months ago…sorry. Lol. I have to redo the whole story now anyway! And I'm loaded with summer school work…cause of course I'm one of the smarter kids in my school and I have advanced classes!(not fun…) I was reading A Farewell To Arms by Ernest Hemingway and I realized…Rinaldi is awesome!(the "gay" character of the book lol)…That was random…but oh well! I'm going to thank my awesome reviewers now!

**Solana1: **I don't e-mail anyone anymore, but thanks for the offer and advice!

**Angel: **eats the chocolate Thank you so much! I'll do my best repairing the story though!

**Pheobe13: **I love a man in black too! Mmm…they are so sexy!

**Rose:** Have you ever realized that…this isn't in the real world! --"

**Mel: **Thank you! Good reviewers always make me happy!

**Layce74: **I am going to write the story I want to now! Hopefully you'll still review to it though…

**Myniephoenix: **You are the greatest reviewer ever! You made me so happy by saying that! Some people just do suck…Lol. I'm glad you like it!

FoxDemonYouko590: Well I swear, maybe soon you'll get a new chapter! I'm sorry. I just need time to remember what the story is about…hehe lol ;;


End file.
